Mozukaigakure
by teenagewriter
Summary: Summary: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune have kept a big secret for many years, so what will happen when the Village finds out about their secret? Pairings include Jira/Tsu, maybe Shizune/? Rated T for language, Tsunade has a very colorful language! :
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: I created the name of this story by using the Japanese word for wood "mozukai" and adding the "gakure" to create the village of Mozukaigakure. (You will find out later why it has this special name!) If any of you don't know, Tsunade and Jiraiya are by far my favorite characters and them as a couple is so cute! Tsunade is about 33 and Shizune is 10.**

**IMPORTANT: I want to thank Ability King KK for his suggestion. Because of his**** suggestion, there has been an important plot change regarding who knows the secret and who doesn't.**

**Summary: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune have kept a big secret for many years, so what will happen when the Hokage finds out about their secret?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY AFFILIATED CHARACTERS! **

Chapter 1: Prologue

After the death of Dan and Nawaki, Tsunade takes Shizune and they set out to go where they please…or so you think. After out of sight, Tsunade takes Shizune to a secret entrance that leads to the Senju Compound.

"Shh! Be very quiet Shizune!" Tsunade was _not_ going to risk being caught.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" even though Shizune has been apprenticed to Tsunade for years and they have a mother/daughter relationship, Shizune still insists on using honorifics. Our favorite blonde led her student to what looked like a tree stump. "Uh… Tsunade-sama, what are we doing?"

"I will explain once we get there." Shizune trusted Tsunade with her life and was okay with her answer. Tsunade then proceeded to lift up the trunk and revealed a very deep hole. "Now, follow me, and be careful. I haven't been through this tunnel in a while, so it could have collapsed."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune oh so diligently replied. They both jumped into the hole, and Tsunade made sure to slide the trunk back into place and also put a sealing jutsu on the stump to make sure nobody could follow them. The tunnel had not caved in at all; it was almost in perfect condition, which meant there was enough room for them to walk comfortably side by side. After walking for about a mile or so, the tunnel came to an end; actually it came to a door. Tsunade carefully turned the handle and pushed on the door. As the two kunoichi stepped out, the younger one was awestruck at the sight in front of her. Low and behold stood the Senju Clan Mansion which was several stories tall and stretched from one side of the yard to the other, almost looking like a giant gate. It actually was a gate, since you had to go through it to get to the rest of the Compound.

"Where are we?" Shizune had never been here before, but it was beautiful. The trees were several hundred years old and had grown into very, very, _very_ tall trees.

"This is my Clan's home, the Senju Compound" Tsunade was proud as she said this, her clan's compound was way bigger than any other clans' in the village of Konohagakure, even though this compound wasn't actually _in_ Konoha's borders. Only a Senju and the Hokage knew its exact location, so any outsider rarely got to see it, unless one of the clansmen showed them.

"It is so beautiful, but Tsunade-sama, may I ask why we are here?"

"I don't favor living in Konoha if the Council is going to take advantage of Sarutobi-Sensei's position of Hokage, plus the place I am about to show you is a whole hell of a lot nicer and friendlier place." Tsunade advanced towards her childhood home, and once Shizune snapped out of her daydream of the place Tsunade was going to show her, she ran to catch up with the Slug Princess. Tsunade walked through the main mansion and exited out the back door, by doing so, your eyes would land on the amazing sight of Mozukaigakure, or The Village Hidden in the Wood.

"This is Mozukaigakure, a separate village created by and for and Senju clansmen with approval from the Fire Daimyo." Tsunade explained to her student, Shizune.

"Really? Why did they create their own village? Did they not like Konoha?" Shizune was confused; she had thought Konoha was a decent place to live.

"Let's find a spot to sit down and I can explain why this village was formed."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The two walked through the village for a few minutes before finding a bench near a park where little kids where running around. Shizune noticed that as they progressed through the village, some of the older clansmen bowed to them, or more specifically, bowed to Tsunade.

"Alright, so when Konoha was first founded by my grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the Clan was a big part of the village, seeing as it was the biggest clan in Konoha, and it still is today. Although the Compound has changed since then, but we will get to that later." At that point, one of the kids from the park ran over to the pair and Tsunade placed the young boy in her lap. "During the Second Shinobi World War, the council sent all of the higher-ranking Senju ninja on Suicide or other missions that would have high fatalities, but some clans, like the Uchiha Clan, got simple missions like village patrol. Many Senju lost their lives in that war, including my Grandfather, my uncle Tobi, and my younger brother" Shizune was cautiously eyeing her mentor, Tsunade never talks about her brother, and now it didn't seem to even faze her that she mentioned him. The little boy in Tsunade's lap was listening intently to the story, and Shizune had no idea who he was and just assumed Tsunade knew the boy.

"The council then deemed that our losses were too great and only put a few names on the Memorial Stone in Konoha, some of which were my grandfather, my uncle and Nawaki. To honor the Senju shinobi who lost their lives in war, the wall surrounding the Senju's cemetery has each and every name of any Senju who has lost their lives in the line of duty carved on the inside. As a clan, we felt we were not appreciated by the village as a whole, so some of the higher-ranking ninja of our Clan and me, since I was the heir, decided during a meeting that we were going to ask the Fire Daimyo for permission to create a secret village in the Compound. He agreed as long as 1% of the money our village earns goes to Konohagakure since we were originally part of that village. Since we would no longer venture into Konoha, we had to adapt out new village so it could support us. We had to build a lot of stores and markets, and those who grew gardens were given more land to be able to grow more crops for the entire village. Also, the main entrance to the compound that comes off of a discreet path in Konoha has been sealed off, so nobody except for the Hokage, Jiraiya, and me can open it. Since the day we created Mozukaigakure, everyone just thought the Senju had died off during the war, and that I was the sole survivor. Only three non-Senju members know of this place, and have or will be sworn to secrecy: you, the Hokage, and Jiraiya.

"*Gasp* Really?" Shizune was honored that Tsunade would trust her with such a big secret.

"Yes, and you must promise that you will never speak of this place unless I say you can or you are in Mozukaigakure. We want our village to remain a secret to Konoha and the world for certain reasons, and by failing to keep your promise by telling others of our home you will be viewed as a traitor and depending on the amount of information you give away, you could be executed." Tsunade was dead serious as she said this, and Shizune made a mental note to never, _ever_ speak of this village.

"Tsunade-sama, you have my word, I promise to never speak about Mozukaigakure. May I ask a question?"

"Of course" Tsunade replied.

"Why did you show me this place? And why did the older members bow to you?"

"Well, I brought you here because we are most likely going to live here from now on, and they bow to me because I am the oldest member of the Clan and therefore I am the head of the Senju Clan."

"We are going to live here! This is great! Do they have any girls my age? Do you think they will like me? Where are we going to be staying? Is Jiraiya-sama going to live here as well?" Shizune was very excited, and Tsunade was amused by her actions because Shizune was jumping up and down and firing of questions like there is no tomorrow!

Tsunade put her hand on Shizune's shoulders to prevent her from bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Whoa, slow down Shizune! To answer your questions: yes there are girls your age here, yes I think they will like you, we will be staying in the main mansion, and yes Jiraiya is going to live here. Oh! That's another thing I was going to tell you!" The two kunoichi had been sitting there for a while; it was almost time for supper. The little boy who had been sitting in Tsunade's lap had been called by his mother, so Tsunade set him down and watched with a smile as he ran over to his waving mother, then she waved back to her.

"Okay so as I was saying earlier, Jiraiya will be staying with us. Another secret that not many people know, including Sarutobi-sensei, is that Jiraiya and I are a couple. It isn't too serious yet, like husband and wife, but we have thought about having children." Tsunade smiled at the thought of being a mother. "We better go home; Jiraiya probably has supper about ready." Tsunade stood up and led Shizune to their new home, well, Shizune's new home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Jiraiya, we are home." Tsunade said as she stepped into the kitchen

"Well good timing, the food just came out of the oven." Jiraiya smiled as the couple shared a quick peck on the lips before all three sat down at the table.

"I take it you told her?" Jiraiya asked as they dug into the meal Jiraiya had prepared: Yakitori with a side of Onigiri and some fresh vegetables.

"I told her the first part, but I was going to wait until we were all together to tell her the second part." Tsunade replied. Shizune was confused as to what they were talking about.

Jiraiya then turned to face Shizune, "So Tsunade-hime has told you we are a couple and might start a family in the near future? Shizune happily smiled and nodded in response.

"Well," Tsunade started, "we discussed this thoroughly and we were thinking about getting a head start on our family. So we would like to know your thoughts about us adopting you as our daughter." Shizune's eyes widened, she could not believe her ears. The two people in front of her wanted her as their daughter!

"Yes! I would love that! Thank you!" Shizune had tears running down her face, but they were tears of joy. She jumped out of her chair and then went and hugged the two Sanin in front of her. The new family finished their meal and cleaned their dishes so they could go to bed. Shizune burst into tears of joy again as her new parents showed her, her room. They had personalized Shizune's room already. Shizune's favorite color was a deep purple, but since that was too dark for the walls it was her second favorite color, teal. Her carpet was white with a big, dark purple rug. The bedframe and dressers were made of a fine oak wood and her bed had teal sheets with a dark purple comforter and decorative pillows. Her name was also engraved on her door. Shizune hugged her parents again before saying goodnight so she could put away her things, which had been all sealed into a scroll and been placed in her pocket. The two Sanin retreated back to their room where they decided they could talk more about having children tomorrow and promptly fell asleep on their heavenly soft bed.

**A/N: That was a long chapter (for me anyway! I normally write little drabbles)! This is a new story I'm trying out so please review and tell me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of! Thanks!**

**Next time: Starting A Family? - Shizune meets new friends and we get a better look at the Senju Clan! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting a Family

**A/N: Chapter two is up! In this chapter, Shizune gets assigned to a team and Jiraiya and Tsunade talk about having kids! Also, in the first chapter, they had traditional Japanese foods for supper, but for breakfast they get American food! I'll probably use both, so expect the unexpected!**

**I forgot to put this in the first chapter I think:**

**Author's Note **"Talking" Plot _Scene Change/word emphasis_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, KISHIMOTO IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

Chapter 2: Starting a Family

"Good morning, Shizune, breakfast is almost ready." Tsunade was trying to wake Shizune up, for she has a long and hopefully exciting day today.

"What time is it?" Shizune was mumbling, and she was still tired.

"About 6:30, why?"

"Why do I have to get up so early!?" Shizune couldn't believe it! She thought she was going to get a chance to relax and was on vacation!

"Your new team meets in a half hour. Don't want to give a bad impression by being late, do you?"

"WHAT! I have a team? Since when? And who are they?" Shizune was nervous, yet excited at the same time. Would these new team members like her? Well, even if they didn't, at least she would meet some new people.

"Their class was one person short, so their eager to finally have a partner after almost two years. I won't tell you their names yet, because when you meet them at seven you will do a brief meet and greet. Both of your teammates are Genin like you, but they were hoping to take part in the Chunin Exams in a few months.

"What about my new sensei? And are you still going to be teaching me?"

"He will be at your meet and greet too. And yes, of course I will still train you! But I would hurry up if you want to be on time."

"Okay I'll be down in 10 minutes!" Shizune then jumped out of bed and ran into her personal bathroom, which is connected to her bedroom.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

True to her word, Shizune was all dressed and ready for today in 10 minutes. She practically leapt down the whole flight of stairs; she was in such a hurry to meet her team. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast right as her father finished making a second batch of blueberry pancakes **(Yummy!) **Shizune's mouth was watering just from the smell!

"It smells _really_ good, Dad!" Shizune felt happy saying that, for she had never known her biological father.

"Well thank you and you better eat a lot, because this recipe makes a ton. Plus, I won't taste as good next time if I use left-over batter that has been frozen." Jiraiya was happy too. It was hard for him to describe the feeling when a younger child looks up to you, or calls you dad.

Tsunade came down the staircase as Jiraiya dished out two more plates of pancakes. She looked on the table; Jiraiya had made a good meal once again. In the center of the table was a bowl of grapes, next to it there was a heaping plate of bacon, and then there was a bottle of orange juice with three cups next to it.

"If you cook like this for us morning, noon, and night, you are going to make us fat, Jiraiya!" Tsunade chuckled as she started on her breakfast.

"You? Fat? Yeah right! With that metabolism of yours, the only time you would _ever_ get 'fat' is when you're pregnant!" Jiraiya laughed as he said this, but then blushed a little when he thought of knocking Tsunade up. Tsunade also blushed a little when she heard his statement. The family ate and had comfortable conversations for the duration of their meal.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Shizune said as she started to bolt out the door.

"Wait!" Tsunade yelled as she ran after Shizune.

"What?" Shizune wondered what her mom wanted now.

"I need to come with you. I need to talk to your sensei, plus I need to show you where you are going since you don't know your way around this place yet!" Tsunade chuckled as Shizune realized she was right.

"Eh...hehehe," Shizune sheepishly rubbed her head as she waited for her new mom to show her the way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As Tsunade and Shizune approached one of the many training grounds on the border of the village, a few figures started to appear. More specifically, a man and two younger boys were sitting on a rock talking quietly amongst each other. As Tsunade and Shizune got closer to the guys, they could start to hear some of their conversation.

"…we are meeting Lady Tsunade, our Kinokage (Kē·nō·ka·gā; means Tree Shadow) and our new teammate…" The man was heard as he explained the current situation to his students.

"…boy or girl?!" One of the boys was excited; they were finally going to get a third team member! Their graduating class from the academy was one short so his team was only placed with a Jounin sensei and two Genin.

"She is Tsunade-sama's daughter, and her name is Shizune, now be quiet, here they come."

"Hai, Taro-sensei!" the two boys chirped quietly. Tsunade approached the guys until they were only a few feet from the rock. The closer the two women got to the rock, the more nervous Shizune got. She hoped her new teammates would like her; she didn't know anybody yet and was looking forward to meeting new friends.

"Good morning Taro, Atsuo, Eiichi." Tsunade greeted warmly. Taro just nodded in response while the two boys smiled and wished their Kinokage a good morning also.

"As you all know, a fourth member will be added to Team Taro. This is my daughter Shizune." Shizune nervously waved and said hello, and the men in front of her did the same.

"I will let you four get acquainted with each other, you know how to find me if you need me. Have a good day you four." Tsunade smiled as she turned and walked back in the direction she came from.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello Hime!" Jiraiya's voice caused Tsunade's head to snap up from her desk. She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement when she saw it was her lover Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed when he saw the amount of paperwork on his wife's desk.

"I guess that answers my question…" Jiraiya was a little sad; he had been hoping Tsunade could take off early for lunch. Tsunade just looked at him with a confused gaze….

"What question Jiraiya-kun?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you could leave for lunch an hour early, but I'm guessing that the answer to that will be no." Jiraiya explained to her.

"Sorry baka-kun, I have had a lot of work to do this morning. More than usual since a new academy class will be starting soon, and I am making a few changes to the structure and material that will be applied to the standard curriculum." Tsunade and a few of the Chunin who taught at the academy had redesigned the make-up of academy classes.

"Aren't Jounin Trials coming up soon too Tsunade-chan?" Jiraiya really hoped not, because they were the cause of mountains of paperwork, and that meant there would be less time he would get to spend with Tsunade.

"Ugh, don't remind me…but I didn't think many of the Chunin were looking to get promoted. I only know of enough to make maybe two teams; none of them have really been asking about it. Of course, they may all be waiting for their friends to take the test with them…okay I am just going to stop talking about that because that isn't for a few months yet…" Tsunade sometimes had the tendency to ramble on about things, but she has gotten much better. "Tell you what Jiraiya-kun, I will stay here and work for another hour, check in with the hospital, and then we can go get some lunch."

"Sounds good Hime, I think I will go get lunch figured out so it will be ready when you're done. If there's still time left, I will probably come back and bother you a little" Jiraiya chuckled as he winked at Tsunade.

"Alright, see you in a little while Rai-kun." Tsunade just smiled, she is used to his teasing. They were on the same team after all. Tsunade watched her husband leave, than quickly got back to work, hoping to at least get half of the papers in front of her don't before Jiraiya came back to get her for lunch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After Tsunade left Shizune with her new team, Shizune sat down on the soft grass of the training field in front of the boys.

"Welcome to Team Taro, Shizune" Taro said as she sat down.

"Thank you; what would you like to know about me?" Shizune asked. She had never been on a team before so she didn't know what exactly to share with them.

"Well, since you don't know us that well yet, we will introduce ourselves fist as an example, then you can go." Shizune just nodded in response. "My name is Taro Senju, the Jounin commander for Team Taro. I like the color blue, dislike traitors and dango, and my dream is to serve my village and Kinokage the best I can. Takeshi, you're next."

"Alright! You can call me Eiichi Senju! I like the color green, specifically emerald green, and dango (Eiichi glares at Taro while Taro and the rest just laugh), I don't really have any dislikes right now, and my dream is to become a master swordsman and collect a bunch of cool swords!" Shizune quietly giggled at Eiichi's antics, he was an energetic one alright!

"I'm Atsuo Senju, I like cats and sushi but not cleaning, and someday I want to be a tough Shinobi with good Taijutsu skills."

"Well, my name is Shizune Senju; I love my new village and blueberry pancakes, I don't like when things are don't messily because I am a perfectionist, and I dream to be as great of a Kunoichi as my mother is."

"So are you really Tsunade-sama's daughter? That's so cool!" Eiichi exclaimed!

"Well, not biologically. Kaa-san has been like a surrogate mother to me since I could remember, and when we moved here yesterday she finally adopted me. I started crying when I heard that; I have always dreamed of having a family, and now I have one!" Taro smiled as he heard this; thinking Shizune must really look up to Tsunade-sama.

"Well, now that we at least know each other a little bit, how about we have lunch and then a little sparring match to get a preview of your skills Shizune." Taro was looking forward to seeing what Shizune could do.

"Hai Sensei!" The three students got up and followed Taro to the center of the training field.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hey Tsu, ready to get some lunch?" Jiraiya was walking in the door to Tsunade's office as was pleasantly surprised to see most of the work on her desk in a small tray, meaning it was done. There was just a small stack of papers in the center of her desk next to her pen and official Kinokage stamp.

"Yes, I have actually been looking forward to it, what are we having? All this work has made me hungry!" Tsunade giggled as Jiraiya held his hand out for her to take."

"Well, I thought we could go to the new sushi and dango restaurant that was built, if that's okay with you…"

"Sounds great Jiraiya, let's go!" Jiraiya just laughed and opened the door for his wife. Tsunade stopped at one of her attendants' offices and said she would be back after her lunch break and that some of her paperwork is done so it could be filed away. After quickly checking at the hospital, Jiraiya and Tsunade finally made it to the restaurant.

"Table for two please" Jiraiya said as a waiter appeared.

"Of course sir, right this way please." The waiter said as he led the two to their table, which had a nice view from the window and was in a nice secluded spot in the restaurant so it wouldn't be too loud. "Enjoy your meal, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama." The two just nodded and smiled as they picked up their menus.

"Good afternoon, may I take your order?" a waiter appeared soon enough, being Kinokage did have its perks after all!

"Good afternoon as well, Daisuke. I will have the special and some green tea…" Tsunade started.

"And I'll have Makizushi with some green tea as well. We will also split a plate of Chichi dango." Jiraiya finished as he handed Daisuke their menus.

"Of course, right away sir." Daisuke said as he recorded their order and took the menus Jiraiya offered him. As the two Sannin were waiting for their food, Tsunade saw a mother walk by with a baby in her arms and a toddler at her side. Jiraiya noticed she was looking outside and saw her smile at the family. She looked like her thoughts were far away from their table. Jiraiya put one of his large hands over both of her smaller ones. Startled out of her thinking process, she snapped her head in Jiraiya's direction.

"Soon Tsunade-hime, I promise you will have a child you will be able to call your own." Jiraiya was sincere as he looked into Tsunade' eyes. Tsunade smiled softly and looked at their hands on the table as she linked fingers with her husband. They saw their waiter coming with their food, so they removed their hands from the table and smelt the heavenly food that was about to arrive.

After lunch the two finished Tsunade's lunch break in their bed, Jiraiya working hard to fulfill his promise to Tsunade. As her lunch break came to an end, she jumped in for a quick shower and went back to work. Little did Tsunade know, Jiraiya went out to get some books about pregnancy and babies so he could prepare for what he hoped would come.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Good work you three! You guy have shown great teamwork, especially you Shizune, considering this is your first time having a team. You all deserve a break. Tomorrow morning meet me here at eight and we will see if Lady Kinokage will give us a mission."

"Hai sensei! See ya later!" Eiichi shouted as he ran off. Atsuo simply nodded and walked off.

"Have a good night sensei!" Shizune said politely to Taro and then walked in the same direction that Eiichi and Atsuo went.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hello Shizune, how was your first day with your team?" Jiraiya was just opening the door for Shizune as she came in.

"Really fun Tou-san, I will tell you and Kaa-san all about it during supper!" Shizune then ran up to her room so she could change into some pajamas. It was almost 7 after all! As she came back down she saw her parents waiting for her to join them. During their meal Shizune told them about her long day with her team.

"Then we had a spar, but nobody actually won because it was just to test our skills against each other and then hit Taro-sensei with teamwork. We never did get him though, he's really good!" Shizune talked all the way to the end of the meal. Tsunade and Jiraiya figured she loved her new team, and couldn't wait to see them tomorrow. After supper, the three got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Shizune, sweet dreams." Tsunade said quietly as she gave a Shizune a kiss on her forehead. Shizune hugged her parents and then snuggled into her sheets. The Sannin went back to their bedroom and put up a strong sound seal so they didn't disturb Shizune during their bed-time fun.

**A/N: So that chapter was kind of fun to write, but it took forever! I didn't have anything to write about, but alas! An idea came! Anyways, should Jiraiya and Tsunade have a boy or a girl? I was kind of leaning towards a boy, but its whatever. Review to let me know your decision! Thanks! :)**


End file.
